Entre deux saisons
by Miyo-sama
Summary: Voici quelques petits OS sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre la saison 1 et la saison 2 de Young Justice. J'ai décidé d'imaginer ce qu'il c'était passé car il y a trop de lacunes... enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis! ;)


Dans ce premier OS, j'ai imaginé comment Wally et Artémis s'étaient vraiment dis qu'ils s'aimaient. j'ai l'impression que tout n'est pas très cohérent, mais bon... Voila voila! ;) bonne lecture !

* * *

Mont Justice

2 Janvier 20h25

C'est la fête au Mont Justice. Tout le monde est présent : l'équipe des jeunes justicier, plus tous les membres de la ligue. Non seulement on fête la nouvelle année qu'on a pas vraiment eu le temps de célébrer suite à tous les évènements récents, mais on fête aussi notre victoie provisoire sur Vandal Salvage et ses acolytes. Mais bon, je me demande si cette paix va durer... Salvage et ses sbires ne vont sûrement pas tarder à se venger. Tant qu'ils ne seront pas morts, je trouve cela un peu idiot de fêter cette victoire provisoire. M'enfin bon, c'est sûrement plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose que la ligue a organisé cette petite « fête de la victoire »...

« Hé Artémis! Tu viens? »

C'est Mégane qui m'appelle. Elle et Robin me font des signes. Je regarde la foule se trouvant dans la salle. Absolument tout le monde a revêtu son costume de super-héro pour la soirée. Je vois Wally qui discute tranquillement avec Roket. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre... Bon tant mieux pour eux... Et puis, de toutes façons, cela m'est égal que Wally traîne avec d'autres filles, oui complètement égal...

« Artémis, tu veux qu'on parle?

- Hein?! »

Je n'ai pas vu Mégane se rapprocher de moi. Elle me regarde d'un air très sérieux.

« Heu, non ! Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète surtout pas, je dis en lui souriant.

- Je vois bien que ça ne va pas très bien. C'est à cause de Wally, c'est ça?

- Wally? Non, pas du tout, je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi je ne me sentirais pas bien à cause de cet idiot de première classe, hein...

- Ça fait au moins dix minutes que tu le fixes avec un air désemparé. Je vois bien que ça ne vas pas. Ne fais pas l'innocente.

Elle a raison, ça ne va pas du tout. C'est moi qui essaie de me convaincre que je vais bien...

- Tu a raison Mégane, ça ne va pas fort en ce moment...

- Viens avec moi », me dis-t-elle en me prenant par le bras.

Elle m'entraîne dans sa chambre, et nous nous asseyons sur son lit.

« Bon, aller, dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

- A vrai dire Mégane... je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut être que tes pouvoirs psychiques pourraient m'aider?

- En temps normal je n'utilise pas mes pouvoirs pour ce genre de chose, mais pour ma meilleure amie, je veux bien faire une exception. Tu es vraiment sûre de bien vouloir me laisser sonder ton esprit?

- Absolument. Je ne veux pas être un poids pour l'équipe après... enfin je veux dire, je ne veux pas …

- Laisse moi faire », me coupe-t-elle.

Les yeux de mon amie martienne devenir vert lumineux, puis, elle entra dans mon esprit. Sa présence dans ma tête me soulagea quelques peu. Avant cela j'avais comme une impression... d'être seule. Qu'il n'y ai personne pour me soutenir.

« Laisse toi aller », murmura-t-elle.

Je prends une grande inspiration et ferme les yeux. Les images défilèrent dans ma tête. Tout ce qui c'est passé ces derniers temps, la « trahison » de Roy, l'infiltration de Salvage au seins de la ligue... et ce moment. Ce moment où Wally m'a prise dans ses bras, et ou on c'est embrassés délibérément. Et ensuite, il n'a plus fait attention à moi... Je sens que Mégane à coupé la communication.

« Alors? Je lui demande.

- Tu es malade Artémis.

- Pardon?!

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas une maladie grave, elle est même plus tôt bénéfique parfois...

- Je t'en prie Mégane, dis moi ce qu'il y a.

- L'amour. Tu es très gravement atteinte de cette maladie qui s'appelle l'amour.

- Pardon?! Mais enfin, ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas...

- Eh si Artémis. Que tu le veuille ou non, tu es amoureuse de Wally. »

Je sentis mes joues bouillonner. Me voilà bien, je dois être rouge comme une tomate maintenant. Mégane a mis le doigt sur un point sensible. Je me met à fixer le sol. Je n'y avais jamais pensé. En même temps, je ne savais pas ce que cela faisait d'être amoureuse de quelqu'un, vu l'enfance que j'ai eue. Mais pourtant je l'ai délibérément embrassé quand l'ordinateur de la Watchtower nous a souhaité la bonne année. Maintenant qu'elle m'a dit ça, je ne me sens pas tout à fait pareil que tout à l'heure. C'est encore pire. Je suis quelque peu bouleversée par cette... « révélation ».

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, me dit Mégane avec un grand sourire.

- Tu parles, Wally ne s'intéresse même pas à moi, comment veux-tu que ça ailles mieux?

- Comment sais-tu qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à toi? Il te l'a dis?

- Non, mais son comportement laisse croire que...

- Alors tu ne peux pas en être émis, ressaisit toi et va-lui-par-ler!

- Je ne peux pas! Je n'ai pas le courage de le faire et puis si je le fesait je me prendrais sûrement une de ces hontes... Non, je ne peux pas le faire. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre ce qu'a vécu ma mère... »

J'avais tout raconté à Mégane. Toutes mes petites histoires d'enfance.

« Dans ce cas, laisse le venir vers toi, et tout se passera bien.

- Je n'en suis pas si certaine, je fais en me levant. Merci de m'avoir éclairé Mégane, je vais me coucher maintenant, je suis fatiguée. »

Et je sors de sa chambre la tête baissée et me dirige vers celle qu'on m'a prêté, le temps des festivités de la ligue. Bon sang... comment je vais faire pour regarder Wally normalement maintenant? Je ne pourrais pas... De toutes évidences, ma seule alternative sera de l'éviter. D'éviter son regard et de le croiser dans les couloirs du Mont Justice. J'entends des pas se diriger vers moi. Je relève la tête. Ça ne peux pas être Wally, il est en train de discuter dans la salle avec... Je m'arrête. Mince alors. La personne qui se dirigeais vers moi quand j'avais la tête baissé se tiens à présent devant moi, vêtue de son costume rouge et jaune, ses jumelles rouges sur le front, deux sodas à la main. Le deuxième est sans doutes pour Roket...

« Ça va pas Artémis? » Me demande Wally en me fixant.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et passe mon chemin en rompant le liens visuel et en essayant de l'ignorer.

« Hé ho! Dis le si je te dégoutes, hein! J'ai pas la peste j'te rappelle! » Me crie-t-il.

Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lâcher des petits gémissements involontaires tellement le chagrin me prends. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je pleure d'ailleurs. Wally m'a demandé si ça allait, je devrais être heureuse... et pourtant je ne le suis pas, et je suis loin de l'être. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Je met la mains sur la poignée quand je sentis une mains se poser sur celle-ci.

« Hé, qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond avec toi? » Fait Wally d'un tons un peu sec.

Mes larmes affluent de plus en plus, et je le regarde d'un air que j'espère menaçant. Dès qu'il voit mon visage, l'expression de Wally change. C'est une expression inquiète qu'il affiche à présent.

« Hé Artémis, qu'est ce qui ne va pas? T'es triste? Tu devrais être heureuse, on fête la nouvelle année! »

Je le fixe pendant un instant. J'ai l'impression que ça dure une éternité. Je regarde avec finesse tous les détails de son visage caché par son masque. Il est beau. Son masque lui donne un air... mystérieux. J'aime bien ça.

« Non je vais parfaitement bien, merci de t'en inquiéter », et je m'enferme dans ma chambre.

Le début de ma phrase était comme je le voulais, d'un ton sec. Mais la fin m'a trahie, j'ai sangloté sur les deux derniers mots. Une fois contre la porte, je m'effondre littéralement et éclate en sanglots. Pourquoi est-ce si horrible d'être amoureuse? J'en viens à haïr Mégane sur le fait qu'elle m'ait révélé ce qui n'allait pas chez moi... J'essuie mes larmes en espérant que Wally soit partit, me dirige vers mon lit et m'effondre dessus.

« Je l'aime... mais pourquoi? Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas! »

Oups. J'ai dit ça tout fort. Alors la si Wally est resté derrière la porte, je suis sûre qu'il a entendu. Je m'arrête de sangloter du mieux que je peux pour écouter ce qui se passe dehors.

« Artémis?_ Mince, il est encore là. _Je peux entrer? »

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je veux voir ce qu'il va me répondre.

« Bon bah, c'est pas grave, si tu as envie de parler, je suis la hein... »

Je l'entends repartir vers la salle où se trouvent les festivités. Je me met dans mon lit, éteint la lumière et essaie de dormir. Enfaite, je ne suis pas vraiment fatiguée, je suis simplement bouleversée. Je crois vraiment que la nuit va être longue... je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit. J'entends la musique, les cris des gens qui dansent et qui ont pris un coup de trop. Au bout de quelques minutes, je regarde mon portable. Il est tout juste 21 heures. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit. Ça ne va vraiment pas fort... j'enlève ma couverture pour avoir moins chaud et respire à fond. Je ne me suis même pas mise en pyjamas. Et dire que je m'apprêtais à m'endormir en tenue de super-héroïne... Je décide d'aller faire un tour dehors. Je sors de ma chambre, à pas de velours et me dirige vers une petite porte pas très loin qui mène en dehors de la base. L'air frais me fait du bien. Je m'allonge au beau milieu d'une mini-clairière et me met à fixer les étoiles. Je reconnais certaines constellations. Et puis je vois l'étoile du berger, la planète Vénus. Vénus, déesse de l'amour... Je sens mes yeux picoter. Non non et re-non! Je ne dois pas penser à ça! Dé-tends-toi Artémis! Je soupire un bon coup et ferme les yeux. Au bout d'un très très long moment, j'entends quelqu'un s'approcher. À tous les coup c'est soit Mégane, soit Wally. J'ouvre un œil pour le refermer immédiatement. Comme je suis forte... On dirait bien que Wally n'a pas vraiment envie de me lâcher car il s'assoit à côté de moi.

« On a un beau ciel ce soir n'est ce pas? demande-t-il d'un air tout à fait décontracté. Mégane m'a dis ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez toi. »

Ah bah super. C'est ma meilleure amie qui me trahis. « _Et je suis venu pour te dire que ça ne pourrais pas marcher entre nous car je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, c'est plus tôt Roket que j'aime... » _Ouais, ça, c'est le scénario catastrophe. Un long silence s'en suivit.

« Je n'en ai pas l'air mais tu sais, je suis pas vraiment doué pour ce genre de choses avec les filles... Enfin, tu me dira, ça ne devrait plus me poser de problèmes maintenant, vu le nombre de filles à qui j'ai demandé si elles voulaient bien sortir avec moi... Mais là c'est différent. Avant, c'était sortir avec des filles pour sortir avec des filles, tu vois. Je sais, c'est pas très bien. Le problème maintenant, c'est que je n'ai jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation. La seule fille que j'ai jamais aimé est malheureuse car je lui donne l'impression de ne pas faire attention à elle et moi, tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est demander à sa meilleure amie ce qui ne vas pas au lieu d'aller arranger les choses moi même.

C'en est trop. Je me lève en lui tournant le dos.

- Je ne veux pas que tu dise ça parce que je te fais pitié. Tu sais, dans ma vie je ne suis jamais sortie avec qui que ce soit, mais je sais qu'il n'y a rien de pire qu'un chagrin d'amour. J'ai pas été élevée comme toi, moi. J'ai été élevée aux coups de ceintures par mon père, et ma mère avait peur de lui. Malgré cela, elle l'aimait énormément. Et le jour où il lui a annoncé qu'il quitait la maison pour mieux reprendre son activité criminelle, elle s'est refermée sur elle même. Elle pleurait tout les soirs quand elle était seule. Elle étais malheureuse, et moi, j'étais seule et impuissante face à cela. Je ne veux pas vivre la même chose qu'elle. C'est tout. »

Pendant mon petit discours émouvant et secoué de sanglots, les larmes c'étaient mises à couler de nouveau sur mes joues. Je me mis à m'avancer pour mieux m'éloigner de celui qui me causait tant de chagrin en ce moment. Mais si un des hommes les plus rapides de la terre a décidé de ne pas lâcher quelqu'un, alors impossible de lui échapper. J'entends comme un bruissement d'air, puis je sens qu'on m'attrape la main. Je me retourne mais je n'ai pas le temps d'arracher ma main de celle de Kid flash, puis que c'est lui qui me la libère pour mieux prendre mon visage à deux mains. Il me regarde fixement, et à l'aide de ses deux pouces, il essuie les larmes coulant de mes yeux. Il a pris un air très sérieux.

« Tu ne me fais pas pitié Artémis. Je t'aime, et je n'ai pas envie que tu soit malheureuse.

- Mais je pensais que toi et Roket...

- Moi et Roket? Mais tu rigoles ou quoi? Roket est simplement une amie, rien de plus! Tu es la seule fille que j'aime Artémis.

- Mais, ce soda que tu apportait dans la salle...

- Il était pour toi. Je t'observais et j'avais vu que tu ne te sentais pas bien... parce que je ne t'avais plus parlé après ce qui c'était passé à la la Watchtower.

Ce qui c'était passé... j'espère simplement qu'il parlait du moment où on s'étaient embrassés.

- Artémis...

- C'est comme ça que je m'appelle, en effet, dis-je en évitant son regard.

- Rhha Mais arrête! Oh et puis zut! »

Il avait à peine prononcé le mot « zut » qu'il colla ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fus quelques peu surprise. À vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. Je pensais qu'il allait partir, sans dire un mot... mais non. Au lieu de ça il s'est mis à m 'embrasser. C'est encore mieux que la dernière fois. Alors je ferme les yeux, et prends pars à son jeu (façons de parler, hein). Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie. Au bout d'un petit moment, par manque d'oxygène, il romps le baiser et colle son front contre le miens. Cette fois c'est à mon tour de le dire clairement.

« Je t'aime Wally. Je ne pensais pas que l'amour était aussi fabuleux en fin de compte...

- Et moi je ne pensais pas qu'entendre ça de ta bouche me ferait aussi plaisir, fait-il. Il avait pris son petit air malicieux que je trouve à présent plus tôt craquant.

FIN

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis et critiques! ;)


End file.
